2013.08.06 - Interview with the Imperator
The reporter's request to visit Magneto had been granted very quickly. The Daily Planet was one of the top papers in the nation, and it seemed the Genoshan press relatonship expert had been more than willing to let the Planet send an investigative journalist to conduct an interview with Magneto. Clark had been briefed coming in- proper modes of address, certain protocols to be observed, security arrangements. It had been made clear that certain topics were off the table in terms of discussion, and that the Imperator was doing this as a 'courtesy' to the humans interested in events in Genosha. Still, it ended with Clark in the sitting room of the Embassy, still done in the mahogany and scarlet of an old-world upper class mansion, with splashes of cream offsetting the deep colors here and there. "Mister Kent, I believe?" a voice says. Magneto strides into the room, wearing simple clothing- comfortable jeans and a button down shirt, rolled up around lean forearms. "Welcome to the Embassy. Please, have a seat," the Master of Magnetism says, inviting Clark to take a seat at a pair of comfortable chairs. "Imperator Magneto," Clark Kent nods to the ruler and follows it up with a thanks for the seat. He gets comfortable and pulls out a notepad. "Thank you very much for agreeing to the interview, sir. Our readers will love the opportunity to be able to get a better grasp on what's going on in the Genosha region. The reports we get here are often confusing, contradictory, and difficult to parse for our readers. I appreciate your time and willingness to help us understand better." "Of course, Mister Kent," Magneto says, spreading his fingers with a minute flick. He eases into the seat, regarding Clark impassively. "Please, let us proceed. I'm sure you have a number of topics that are of interest to your readers.' "Yes sir," Clark says with a nod and then looks down at his notes. "If it is alright by you, Imperator, I would appreciate having the ability to record this conversation in order to ensure that I get your quotes in precise manner. Those who have reservations to this, I usually offer to send the tapes to them for their keeping, or destruction after the fact, if such a thing bothers you or invades your privacy. Regardless of Magneto's response, Clark will proceed. "The first question I have, sir, is more of a summary question. Our readers are very busy people, generally, and it can be tough to understand all of the events going on internationally. I'm wondering if you would give us a generalization of the recent events in that part of the world." "Of course, Mister Kent," Magneto says. "Feel free to record as you like. America is a nation founded on the ideal of a free speech." "Genosha is... an idea," Magneto begins. His voice, a mellifluous bass, rolls around the room as he speaks. "Across the world, mutants- and metahumans- are persecuted. In many ways, subtle and great, they are being discriminated against. Whether it's because of their appearance or the percieved 'threat' they hold to human beings, they cannot find the succor they need. In Genosha, we are trying to build a dream of a land where those with abilities 'exceptional' are not discriminated against, or viewed only as being the sum of their powers." Clark nods as he scribbles notes on his pad, "That leads me to my next question, Imperator. As you know our nation has been a bit of a paradox and really has been throughout its history both on race and on the issue of mutant rights. I'm wondering if you can explain both your government and your personal philosophy on where Mutants fit into the world. I'm also curious if you have a message for those who feel that mutants need to be watched, contained, or-" Clark hrms, searching for the words, "or worried about." "The United Nations and the United States have both recognized the inherent rights of mutants and meta humans," Magneto says, his tone smooth and calm. "And yet... they have done little to /guarantee/ those rights. As your readers may recall, dozens of mutants were killed when the Sentinels attacked Staten Island. I myself was captured, and breaking free of my captors on Genosha, subdued the city known as Fortress and freed over five hundred mutants that had systematically been harvested from all corners of the Earth. I am hoping to build a society where this sort of incident will /never/ be allowed to occur again." Clark nods, asking a follow up, "And what steps, specifically, is your nation taking to safeguard the mutants of Genosha, or even the world if you've already begun working that far?" "Genosha is my domain, Mister Kent," the Imperator assures him smoothly. "I have no illusions about my ability to change the world. That something that only a truly superhuman individual," he chuckles, "can accomplish. I'm just a simple man with a simple dream. I would see Genoshan mutants protected from the rough auspices of homo sapiens intimidated by the gifts of their genetic successors." Clark nods, "Bit of a technical follow up about law and bureaucracy: What will Genoshan immigration policy be both for mutants and humans? Or is, if one is already in place." "The official policy of Genosha is multi-fold," Magneto explains with a motion of his hands. "Bastion and Solitude are both strictly mutant only- though of course, we welcome mutates and meta-humans as brothers and sisters. Hammer Bay, under the rule of the Alliance, welcomes humans to settle in the Bay area. Trade and border agreements have been laid out providing protection of law to humans in my territories under limited circumstances, such as traders, merchants, emissaries, and personal retinues." Clark refolds one leg over the other and looks up at Magneto before asking his next question. "Recently, Bastion combined with the previously isolationist Free Mutants saw a merger. What were the specifics of the merger? How did it happen? And what role do former members of their leadership hold in the new unified portion of Genosha?" "The Free Mutants agreed that their interests and ours were in alignment, and that my overall leadership was the right one to lead both our nations," Magneto explains, gesturing minutely. "I've appointed a Duchy to be installed at a later date as an autocratic ruler of Solitude, their capital city. In the interim, a joint council of representatives from Bastion and Solitude will make executive decisions on behalf of Solitude until the Duchy can 'take the reins'." He smiles at Clark. "Once we're unified as the Western Genoshans, members of Solitude will have appointments in my government and work force as any other citizen would." Clark continues to write, not looking up before asking his next question, "Why autocracy in lieu of democracy? Much of the philosophy you note has a populist feel, but you've chosen to rule on your own." "Mutants are a minority who are under constant siege," Magneto says smoothly. "In Rome, a magistratus ordinatus was appointed to a position during a time of great strife or external threat. Acting under rule of imperium, these men- 'dictators', as in, 'one who dictates law', or rei gerundae causa- 'for the matter to be done'. There are great and terrible matters afoot in the world, and I believe I've demonstrated my commitment to the pursuit of mutant rights, and my willingness to defend mutants using my own knowledge, skills, and gifts." Clark stops, puts his pencil to his lips. He's definitely perplexed by the answer, and unsure if he wants to ask a follow up, or should just let that stand. In the interest of fairness to the Genoshan Leader, it's only right to clarify. "I guess, I'm confused, sir. Are you saying that under the current situation you've taken full control because this is a moment of great strife? And is this power something you're going to relinquish at a later date? Or are you simply saying that your pursuit of mutant rights makes you worthy to rule. If the latter, how specifically is that better for the Genoshan people than a democratic government." "If one rises up who is- and I mean this literally- worthy to lead Western Genosha, then I will gladly surrender my position," Magneto says, eyebrows lifting minutely. "But thus far, one has not met the criteria of fidelity and dedication that the position of Imperator calls for. I am willing to fight and die for the benefit and protection of mutants and metahumans the world over. I have yet to meet someone else willing to do the same. I lead, and my subjects follow, because /they/ believe in my right and ability to rule." He spreads his hands. "Does that answer your question?" "I believe so, yes." Clark says, still not sounding completely sure. "One final question for you, Imperator Magneto. Can you describe your current relationship with the un-unified portion of Genosha. What are the diplomatic relations like. Will the world see a unified Genosha, or is the status quo the likely situation from here on out?" "We have a flourishing trade arrangement and relatively open borders. Mutants from Hammer Bay are welcome in Bastion and Solitude. If anything, I've improved the economic relationships between the three major cities by instituting major societal reforms. My hope is that Hammer Bay eventually sees 'the light', so to speak, and makes the same motion Solitude has and agrees to cede governmental control to myself and my cotierie. As Hammer Bay is a Republic of sorts, I will, of course, abide by the electoral vote there and accept control of the city if and when the Alliance determines my rule is in their best interest." He nods at Clark. "I think that about concludes the interview, Mister Kent?" he asks the man. "Please inform your editors they are welcome to submit requests for information on Genosha through my public relations assistant." Clark nods to Magneto, "It does indeed. Thank you very much for your time. I will pass on your information to my editors." Clark stands up, straightens his crumpled suit and nods. He's careful to only extend a hand if one is extended to him. "Again, thank you for your time." Category:Log